Medals (MARDEK)
Medals are the MARDEK series' version of achievements, though they can only be acquired in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones. Jacques will award medals to Mardek for completing various tasks. List of medals New Hero Awarded for saving Belfan from Moric in Chapter II, and experiencing Mardek's childhood in Chapter I. Commander Awarded for training all 11 playable characters to at least level 20. Knight Awarded for training Mardek to at least level 30. Clerical Assistant Awarded for helping the four lost priests in the Sun Temple. Sun Badge Awarded for completing your mission at the Sun Temple. Ambassador Awarded for helping out the reptoids in the Sandflow Caves, improving relations between the two races. Empath of Fey Awarded for the selfless altruism that motivated you to return the fairies to their home instead of keeping them for your own benefit. Archaeologist Awarded for gifting 10 valuable artefacts to the Aeropolis museum. Policeman Awarded for helping out against the crime in the Aeropolis Slums. Saviour Awarded for saving Belfan again, this time from Qualna. Celebrated Veteran Awarded for acquiring all of the other 39 medals. Traveller Awarded for walking 100,000 or more steps. Millionaire Awarded for earning at least 1,000,000 generic gold coins in total over the course of your adventures. Attacker Awarded for inflicting a total of at least 1,000,000 damage between all of your allies. Defender Awarded for enduring a total of at least 1,000,000 damage from enemy attacks between all of your allies. Cleanser Awarded for ridding the world of at least 100 miasmal apparitions (that is, monsters). Vanquisher Awarded for ridding the world of at least 1000 monsters. Millennial Warrior Awarded for using a total of at least 1000 physical attacks, between all party members. Millennial Mage Awarded for using a total of at least 1000 magical attacks, between all party members. Medicine Man Awarded for using a total of at least 100 items, between all party members. Victor Awarded for winning at least 100 battles in total. Vae Victis Awarded for winning at least 1000 battles in total. Collector Awarded for opening 100 treasure chests. Treasure Hunter Awarded for opening 400 treasure chests. Cataloguer Awarded for filling all Encyclopaedia sections. Astonishing Warrior Awarded for defeating Annihilator:Karnos in the Miasmal Citadel. Saviour of the Manta Awarded for defeating Annihilator:Animus in the Dreamshrine, ridding Belfan of the annihilator once and for all. Though it won't bring the Manta back, it means that no others will share their fate. Champion Awarded for beating the Champion Tournament at the Cambria Arena. M Medal Awarded for finishing Mardek's Survival tournament at the Arena. Flame Medal Awarded for finishing Donovan's Survival tournament at the Arena. Feather Medal Awarded for finishing Sharla's Survival tournament at the Arena. Dragon Medal Awarded for finishing Sslen'ck's Survival tournament at the Arena. Star Medal Awarded for finishing Solaar's Survival tournament at the Arena. Song Medal Awarded for finishing Elwyen's Survival tournament at the Arena. Leaf Medal Awarded for finishing Gloria's Survival tournament at the Arena. Spanner Medal Awarded for finishing Meraeador's Survival tournament at the Arena. Cog Medal Awarded for finishing Legion's Survival tournament at the Arena. Bear Medal Awarded for finishing Zach's Survival tournament at the Arena. YALORT Medal Awarded for finishing Vehrn's Survival tournament at the Arena. Survivors Awarded for finishing all 11 Survival tournaments, with every character. Trivia * Vae victis is Latin for 'woe to the vanquished' or 'woe to the conquered'. Category:MARDEK